When You Left
by Midnight Melody
Summary: When Inuyasha wasn't around Kagome was bit by a demon. Now, she's undergoing some dangerous changes and Inuyasha is no where to be found. In her unstable stage, she finds him with Kikyo. Her anger and sadness fuels a part of her she never knew she had.
1. Chapter 1

**When You Left**

**Chapter 1**

**Pain**

* * *

We had picked a place to camp for tonight somewhere in the forest. It was fairly remote, and not too far away from a village somewhere near. I was extremely tired after all the walking we had done today, Not only that but so many demons were around us and tried to take the Shikon jewel from me. Of course, we always fought them and won. Now, the sunset had almost passed so we had to set up camp quickly.

I glanced at my friends. Miroku's shoulders were sagging and he had a cut across his arm from the demon we had just finished fighting from. Sango's usually alert eyes of a demon exterminator looked weary and from the looks of the way she walked, I could tell she had a few bad bruises.

I examined Shippo who was asleep soundly in my arms. My adopted son looked so peaceful that it brought a smile to my face. Inuyasha's face was in a scowl. No surprise there. I walked, or rather limped over to Sango. I had pulled a muscle in my leg, that would only heal with time.

"Sango, I hate to ask you this seeing as how you aren't in a good condition right now. But, could you hold Shippo while I go get some wood for the fire?" I asked her. No one was in any condition to go anywhere, but I only had a pulled muscle so, it was only right that I went.

"Alright, Kagome. But I don't think you should walk on that leg. It must hurt. Why don't we let Inuyasha get the wood?" Sango replied and looked in Inuyasha's direction.

But, he wasn't there anymore. Must've left when I wasn't looking…

"I wonder where he went." I mumbled quietly to myself, pondering.

Miroku and Sango gave a quick look to each other. But, I decided to ignore it for now.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. You guys should treat your wounds. The first aid kit and bandages are in my backpack." I told them as I began to walk away.

It had been 20 minutes and I had enough firewood. It took me awhile to get it, since I had to use trees for support to walk.

"Ok, time to go back now…" I said to myself. It would take me another 15 minutes to walk back at this rate. I sighed.

I had only been walking for 3 minutes when I sensed a demonic aura coming towards me at a very fast rate. I froze in my track and looked around frantically. I had not brought my bow and arrow, thinking that I wouldn't need it for 30 minutes, but how wrong I had been.

I saw no threat, every where I looked. But, my miko senses alerted me that danger was near. I had learned to trust them because Kaede had taught me well. Suddenly, my eyes detected movement in the ground. The earth was quaking in a line coming towards me directly.

The most I could do right now was run. So, I dropped the firewood and ran as fast as I could. I had to ignore the pain shooting up my leg. I could feel whatever it was right behind me.

In my haste, I had disregarded a root in the ground and now I had tripped over it. I sat there on my behind trying to think of anyway I could save myself. I had already used up all my energy today fighting demons, there was no more left.

I tried to construct a shield around me. I knew it would not hold for very long, but it was worth a try. As I had expected it was very weak.

The demon popped out of the ground at this very moment. It was a snake youkia. It was colored red and yellow stripes with two black beady eyes and sharp incisors protruding from its mouth.

"Miko, give me the jewel!" It hissed. As far as I knew it had no gender.

In class I remembered that bright colors on a snakes meant that they were poisonous. So now, I at least knew what kind of death I would die. A slow and painful one in which every agony filled second seemed as it stretched on for eternity. Lovely picture.

I checked to make sure the jewel was still around my neck. To my relief it was still there. Now, I just had to make sure it stayed there.

"You will not get the jewel." I stated in determination. I was not going to die now. I would not allow myself.

It shrieked in anger and decided to charge the shield. I concentrated on making it stronger, knowing well that if I used too much energy I would faint. No doubt it.

It bounced back from the shield. Good, it could not pass through. Again it tried, but I made sure that my shield remained strong. Good thing it was weak youkia.

Just when I expected it to jump again at the shield, it did something I never expected it to. It charged at the ground.

OH NO! He was underground now and could come up from anywhere. My eyes widened in shock as I realized this might be my last minute on earth.

The demon popped out of the ground like a daisy. It charged straight towards and I tried to stand and run to no avail. I was a sitting duck. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the pain.

I gasped when I felt it bite my neck. My eyes flew open. For a split second I felt them flash blue. And before I knew it, from somewhere in my body, a blast of pure energy erupted. The demon had been purified right there, so close to me.

My neck burned with a fiery intensity. I knew demon venom would not sit well in my miko body. There was bound to be a serious reaction. Just as I finished that thought, every part of my body began to burn.

I instantly felt drops of sweat slide down my face. My eyes had grown watery and blurry. I wanted to call out for help, but my throat was parched. All this time I had been sitting up with my arm supporting me, but now I couldn't hold myself up any longer. Before I knew it, I had fallen. Through the little eyesight I had, I could tell that the sky was completely dark now.

I tried to not think of the pain but something else. The only thing that came to my mind was that I had at least learned a new way to purify demons.

My arms began trembling and my heart felt like needles were being shoved into it. Tears began to streak my face as I realized that, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha may not find me till morning. I didn't even know where Inuyasha was. What if he was no where near me?

I knew it was only going to get worse from here. And slowly, my eyes drifted shut, not able to bear the pain with so little energy. In that instant I knew I might never wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- WOW, I have a lot more hits than I expected! Specially for only 1 chapter. But, it won't hurt you to review. It can be ONE word, you know.

* * *

When You Left

Chapter 2

Realization

* * *

I hurt everywhere. My head felt groggy, and I didn't know what was going on. For a minute, I wondered why it was so dark but, then I realized that I had my eyes closed. My neck and right shoulder was burning with an intensity I did not know existed. I could hear the faint beating of my heart somewhere in the back of my clouded mind.

I knew I did not have enough energy to open my eyes and I was pretty afraid of the sight I might see if I happened to open my eyes, per chance. It was not like me to be afraid but, I didn't know what was going on. All I knew so far was that I was, in fact, lying down some where soft but firm.

Deciding to get some answers, I tried to open my eyes. They wouldn't budge. At first if you don't succeed, try till you do. So the next time, I tried harder. This time, they only fluttered a bit. I tried to take a deep breath but it came out sounding choked.

Suddenly, I heard movement. Clothes rubbing together and light steps coming towards me. I wondered who it could be. At least I wasn't alone.

"Kagome? Kagome, do you hear me?"

Kagome…hmm….that would be my name. It had to be someone I knew. I wanted to tell them I could hear them and ask who it was. So when I tried to talk, my voice came out raspy and sounded barely like a whisper.

Then I felt someone's arm snake around me, very gently. As if they were afraid I was fragile glass that would break with a touch. I felt those arms pull me up, just a little. Next thing I knew, something was being pressed to my lips. And cold, refreshing liquid leaked down my parched throat. Water. I drank as much as I could, then felt the arms lever me down to lay down again. And I instantly missed their warmth, not having realized how cold I was.

A gentle cloth, very soft and cool, lightly rubbed against my eyes. At once, they felt better and the hand's fingers lingered on my face. I tried to open them again. I could see red, through the little crack of my eyelids. I blinked a few times to get my eyes clear from foggy.

I was in a small hut. Almost empty, with only a fire going on in the middle, over which some sort of soup was being boiled. I scanned the rest of the room and realized I was laying on a mat near the window. Looking out the window, I saw Miroku and Sango talking. Shippo and Kilala playing around and Kaede collecting herbs. Someone was missing from the picture.

My eyes fell on the person sitting next to me. Silver hair, worried golden eyes, tense posture. Inuyasha was right beside me. I managed a smile and whispered a thank you.

I saw him relax instantly.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked. I started to feel my energy come back to me, little by little.

"An entire week." He answered skimming me up and down, trying to make sure I was ok.

I decided to asnwer the question I could see in his eye, quite clearly.

"I went to gather some fire wood and a demon bit me. I'm ok now." I told him, hoping he would just stop worrying. Some times, I swear, he was worse than my mother.

His face looked as if he was thinking very hard and now he looked twice as worried. I knew he was probably thinking about the demon that attacked me and what could possibly happen but getting bitten. But, I saw him hide it as soon as he could.

"I'm glad you're ok," He started, "I'll go get the others. Kaede is out getting some herbs for your wounds." He got up slowly, walked to the door, and yelled their names.

From the window I could see them all running towards the door, even Kilala. I tried to sit up and instantly Inuyasha was there to help me, wit his demonic speed. Everyone came in and gathered around the mat I was resting on. Their loving gazes, made me smile.

"Before you ask, yes, I'm fine. By tomorrow, I'll be up and walking again." I reassured them.

Their faces lit up and I was surrounded by "I was so worried!", "Are you sure you're ok?", "I'm glad you're ok.", and "Purr.".

This was exactly how it should be. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. All of us together, like a big happy family. We continued on with various conversations and I tried to answer them to the best of my ability.

Almost forgotten, I remembered the question I had wanted to ask Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha," We made eye contact as I continued on, "Where were you when I went to get firewood?"

"He immediately tensed and just a hint of guilt seeped through his eyes.

"Well, where ever Inuyasha was he found you before you died of blood loss and brought you to Kaede's hut for treatment. Good thing you brought that first aid kit thing from your time." Interrupted Miroku, smiling.

Shippo crinkled his nose, "Yeah. But when hw came back he stank like death! It hurt my nose!

Death….he didn't…..he went to her?

I looked over at him and he looked away, unable to sustain eye contact. At this moment Kaede came in with some sort of remedy in her hands.

"Kagome, I need to put this on your wound. I don't know why it hasn't healed yet…but it will with this very soon. Everyone else, you need to leave and not disturb Kagome. She will be sleeping." Kaede stated in a firm tone that left no room for arguing.

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow when you wake up, Kagome." Sango exclaimed.

"As will I." Miroku said.

"Mommy, get better soon!" Shippo shouted cheerfully.

I looked over at Inuyasha who was just standing there, staring at the ground. I didn't know what to say, but I was sure he went to Kikyo, again. It really hurt me, since I do so much for him, love him so much, but he runs off to Kikyo every minute he gets. He can't he just get over her?

I sighed, clearly frustrated. So, he turned and left in silence. I did not need this right now.

"Kagome, that bite is not an ordinary bite. By the looks of it, the demon was poisonous. Its demonic venom in your miko body will cause a transfusion and changes. I've never seen this happen before, but you need to be careful." Kaede said in an urgent voice.

"Alright, but I feel the same as I always feel." _Like the second best. _I finished in my mind.

Kaede walked over to me with her remedy in her hands, she knelt down by the mat, and applied the light green medicine on to my wound. It burned at first but then it cooled down. The pain had receded, for now.

"Sleep well." The old priestess got up and walked out the door. I slid down into the mat and covered myself with the blanket. Closing my eyes, I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

AN- Well, what do you think? Not too long or short, I hope. REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

When You Left

Chapter 3

A Whole New Person

* * *

I woke up. I was…surprising to say the least. One minute I'm floating in darkness, unfeeling and the next I feel a rush of power flowing through my veins. I had never felt so powerful before, such energy. I had no idea where it came from. That second after that, a blinding white light startles me awake.

I was in the exact spot I was before. Except, it was pitch black and the night coated the world in a heavy fog. I sat up, trying to remember anything, to see if I still ad my memory. And imagine my surprise when, it all came rushing back in an overwhelming flood.

But the one thing that ran clearly in my mind was that he left me. Again.

I silently stared at my blanketed lap, not knowing how to react and clenched my fists. So much pain he put me through. My eyes glazed over with unshed tears, that I so desperately wanted to keep bottled inside.

I looked around, Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala were all sleeping on thin futons scattered around the little cottage. A few embers remained from something that resembled a fire.

Inuyasha, I guessed, was sleeping outside in a tree. I walked on light feet out of the cabin, quietly opening and shutting the door. I skimmed the nearby forest, with accurate and oddly keen eyes. Of which I would investigate later.

I instantly spotted him slumbering in tranquility on a branch. My eyes saddened even more and I could no longer bear to look at him.

So I turned and ran away. At an alarming rate. But unknownst to me, I wasn't alone. I don't know how, but I smelled another scent. Not wanting to be bothered, I sprinted faster Now I was gliding through the forest canopy, my feet barely grazing the branches.

I could now hear a loud thundering in the distance. A waterfall. I found this s good time to take a bath, so I headed towards it. When I arrived, I paused to look at my reflection on the brim of the water. Sinking down to my knees, the water's ripples slowed to allow a clear vision of my face.

I gasped. My eyes were as if moonlight were shining through them and my eyelashes had grown too. My hair had grown down to my behind with lustrous strands of black. But the ends seemed as if they were on fire with a jewel like intensity. My complexion seemed like ivory, it was still glowing, but was a lot whiter.

'How did this happen?' I wondered to myself. As if on queue, the scene with the snake youkia replayed in my mind.

'Oh! So these are the effects of youkia poison on a priestess. Not bad.' I silently admired my claws. 'Aw! I wanted doggy ears! Oh well! At least I didn't get any of the snakes attributes. At least I don't think I did.'

This was good, in an odd sadistic sort of way. I mean Inuyasha was always complaining about how I was SOO weak and good for nothing. Now I was a demon or… I pondered the fact that if I would still have my miko abilities. Finally, with a shrug of the shoulders, I decided to try and see if I had anything left from that part of me. I raised my hand and concentrated on it, trying to find the miko in me. Slowly, a white light began to emanate from my hand. I narrowed my eyes, willing it to take form of an orb in the air.

To my surprise, it did. A white ball of light was now floating inches above my hand. As curiosity goes, I grazed the top of the orb with my other hand, like a touch of a feather.

But that was enough to have me hissing in pain and pulling my hand back. It had burned my hand completely. So other than changing colors and becoming a bit more powerful, I had the entire package of miko and demon.

Well now, this certainly proved to be interesting.

Inuyasha though that I was weal and couldn't protect myself. But now I was stronger than him. Inuyasha thought I would cry and cry over the fact that he left me again. But now with my half demon heart, I could almost smirk over it. He thought, besides him, I couldn't care for anyone. But now I would give him a taste of his own medicine to show him what he put me through.

I didn't have to be under his protective wing any more. If I was as strong as I sensed, I could take care of myself. I could prove to him that I wasn't the weak helpless shard detector that he thought me to be.

I looked back at my hand, 'Might as well put some cold water on this.' I gently laid my hand down in refreshing water and relished at the cool feel of it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Who knew getting turned could have all these advantages? Finally, standing up, my hand felt lot better. 'Just by being in the water?' I questioned myself.

To investigate, I flipped my hand to the palm and to my astonishment it had healed.

"This fast!" I murmured aloud.

"Human." A silky cold voice cut through the air.

I immediately look away from my hand long enough to see that Sesshomaru has been standing there for quiet some time. His gaze fell on to my hand I had been studying with a passion and he raised a delicate eyebrow at the odd gesture. I quickly let it fall to my side.

Clearing my throat, I spoke, "How long have you been standing there?"

His cool unwavering gaze never left my nervous panicked one. After a moment or two he finally decided to say something, completely avoiding my question.

"A rather strong demonic aura has been emanating from what I presume is you. As I have watched, you still contain you miko powers as well." Sesshomaru's voice held no emotion whatsoever.

Always quick to the point as always, I noted.

"Yeah…that might hold a bit of truth to it…" I cautiously stated.

"A miko-demon is a very rare species. I have not witnesses one myself. I will be keeping you under surveillance and testing your powers." 'And to make sure you aren't a threat.' He finished silently in his mind.

I stared at him in awe. How is it someone could be **SO DAMN ARROGANT! **But since he was offering…

What could I get out of this? There was no way in hell I was going to be his guinea pig without getting something in return. Was it just me or was the fact that now having a part demon heart now made me control my emotions more?

My eyes fell on to his swords. YUP! That's it! A grin was now etched into my face.

"Well…..Inuyasha has Tetsuiga, his claws, and his self-defense training when he fights. You have your TWO swords, whip, claws, and your self-defense. Kouga has his legs, speed, and self-defense. Naraku has all those tentacles, puppets, and evilness. And I only have my little miko powers and claws that I don't really know how to use…." I began to address all the examples first.

"And your point is?" Sesshomaru cut it, clearly suspecting something.

"I'll come with you, only if you teach me how to use a weapon and some self-defense."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Have you thought of the possibility that I could just take you by force?"

"Yeah, but then that'll make a whole lot of noise and do you really want to put up with the hanyou right now?" My grin grew wider as disgust overcame Sesshomaru's features. Where had I learned to scheme like that?

"I accept your terms." He turned and his cloud formed under his feet, when a voice boomed across the forest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped into the clearing and screamed.

I turned around to face him and as soon as I did I could feel the waves of shock rolling off of him.

"You look different." He slowly murmured.

I looked at him bored, "Goodbye, Inuyasha." I turned and started walking towards Sesshomaru, who had turned back around to glare at Inuyasha, his cloud still there.

"WHAT! You're leaving me! What about the shards?" He shout at my back.

A horrible expression came to my face, from a part of me that I had not realized the demon side had brought. I hissed back at him, not wanting to see his expression my back was still to him, "At least Inuyasha, when I leave for someone else, I have the decency to say that to your face." I knew full well that he knew of whom I spoke of.

I hadn't wanted to leave Inuyasha like this. But as circumstance go, they were out of my hands. And until I could prove to him I was strong, I did not want to see him.

Hearing silence, I once again started walking towards Sesshomaru. Who's look told me to get on the cloud with him, probably thought I couldn't keep up with him. Heh. I'll show him.

"No thank you. I'll run." And with that, I bounded away towards the Western lands with Sesshomaru right beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- it's been awhile, but what can I do? My computer broke.**

When You Left 

**Chapter 3**

**Running Away**

We had reached Sesshomaru's castle a while back. Mainly because my anger seemed to fuel my immortal energy. Which in turn, caused me to sprint faster and swiftly. The two day long journey to the Western kingdom had been reduced to a few mere hours. Sesshomaru and I had flown through forests as rapid winds. His face emotionless while, mine in a torrent of various emotions.

I the more I thought about how I always let my feelings for Inuyasha reign, the angrier I got. Here I was, always thinking of him, while he practically played with my feelings. Of course he belonged to another, so why had I been acting as a fool in love? I knew I cared for Inuyasha, but love? How could I make such a commitment? When would I have had time when he was using me only as a petty shard detector?

He had always been complaining about how I was _so _weak and _so _sensitive. Why hadn't I gotten the hint then? No, I had to wait again and again while he ran off to the one he wanted, until I got seriously hurt that is.

I was such a fool. And perhaps even now. Since my thoughts are of him only.

But I'll show him. That I'm worthy of his love. That I don't need him to protect me. And how I feel at the moment.

When I had been thinking those thoughts, I had made my goal clear. And that's where Sesshomaru came in. When we had first arrived at his castle, he had gotten a servant to show me to my rooms and had also told me he's send another servant to come and get me for a meeting.

Now, I sat in my room facing the window, trying to stuffy the outside of the castle. There were seven buildings. The main one in the middle with the other six surrounding it.

It was all colored a pure white and I could see the servants worked extra hard to keep it shining the way it did. Some parts of it were made out of silver, to make the grand structure seem as elegant as the owner. The other six were also in white cloaks, but far less simpler than the delicately carved designs of the main one.

There was an enormous brick wall connecting to the six bordering structures to cage the one I inhabited now. The top of which was lined in silver as the top was carved into a footpath to give it the impression of a bridge connected to the ground. But that wasn't the only one. There were actually six other real bridges branching out from the building in the middle to the other six. The bridges were also white with silver bordering, but also a canopy top made out of some sort of durable, transparent white fabric. No doubt those bridges were created for easy transportation from each building incase of risky weather.

Between all the buildings was lush green grass, fountains with sparkling water, gardens with vibrant flowers, and youkia ladies of the court dressed in vividly colored kimonos walking on the footpaths blanketed in flower petals from the sakura trees. It was actually a quiet serene picture with flowers gently swaying in the trees. By now it was still night, so I could just imagine they were out for some fresh air and gossiping.

I was abruptly shaken out of my peaceful wanderings as a knock on the door vibrated through my room. Not wanting to bother from getting up from the cushioned area of my window I voice a curt, "Come in."

A young youkia, by the smells of it, gently padded through the door and immediately got on her knees with her head bowed, barely in front of the thick mahogany doorway.

She wore a navy colored kimono with pale blue leaves and an obi to match. All I could see with her head bowed was that she had light colored skin. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun on the crown of her head, held back with some sort of silver barrette, with strands coming loose and framing her face.

"Why are you bowing?" I questioned, not use to this peculiar behavior.

"It is what is expected of us, milady." The petite girl replied in her soft tone.

I smiled, "Well, you can get up. And please, call me Kagome."

As she rose, I could see her aqua blue eyes wide, "I could never do that. I-I would be severely punished for offending you, milady." She hastily stammered.

"How would you get in trouble if I want you to call me by my name? Trust me, I prefer you to call me Kagome. Besides, I'm no lady." I smiled encouragingly at her.

She nodded slowly and gulped, no doubt still hesitant. I could see already that Sesshomaru and strict rules for his servants, if just the mention of such a menial favor got them stuttering.

I stood up and stretched, "Well, you can come and sit down, you know. So what's your name?"

"My name is Rika."

"Well Rika, is there a specific reason you came her at this time of night? Or did you just want to see what freak of nature Sesshomaru brought home?" I grinned as I spoke.

Slightly coloring and shaking her head she replied, "I am to be your personal servant and Lord Sesshomaru would like to see you first thing in the morning after breakfast. He wants to introduce you to his generals and such. He added and I quote 'Tell her to get of those whore-ish little things she wear and to put on a decent kimono.' That's all. Is there anything you would like?"

I huffed and mumbled, "My clothes are not whore-ish little _things!_ They are my school uniform for God's sake!" And then I noticed Rika was still standing there waiting expectantly. I would **definitely** get back to him on that comment.

"You can go now Rika. I'm going to sleep now, "I yawned for emphasis, "before you go, can you tell Sesshomaru that I didn't bring any "decent" kimonos with me before I ran away in the dark with him?" I looked at her for her answer, when I noticed her gaping mouth.

"What?" I inquired.

"You call him without an honorific and you ran away in the dark with him," Her face started turning a light pink again and she put her pale blue hair behind her ea, "I'm s-sorry! Its not my place to ask!" She bowed again and swiftly exited.

"Oh god. I hope this place doesn't have gossiping ladies for that to spread." I climbed into my four-poster canopy bed with black and red sheets. Nestling into the comfy bed, I dosed off to a fitful sleep. At least for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I'll explain her new life in this chapter.**

* * *

**When You Left **

**Chapter 5**

**A Truth About You**

**

* * *

**

As the morning light filtered through the windows, I became conscious of my surroundings. Yawning sleepily, I rubbed the gunk out of my eyes and sat up in my bed. Since, on the other side of the room was my dressing table complete with a grand mirror, I could see my reflection clearly. Really, I didn't look think I looked **that **different. My features just stood out more now.

There was a knock on the door and the smell was evidently Rika. I wonder if I'll ever get use to this?

"Come in." I voiced.

Rika opened the door and I could tell she was about to bow again, even with the tray of food she held.

"Don't." I advised, not wanting to see any mess early in the morning.

She paused and hesitantly straightened back into a standing posture. With a slight smile, she walked towards me, balancing the trey with great expertise. Again wearing that navy colored kimono with a loose bun. Which I assumed was the uniform for servants. I realized then, that kind shyness was etched into Rika's features.

Grinning, I asked, "Breakfast?"

She nodded, "I am not sure what you like to eat, so I tried to guess, lad- Kagome."

I nearly laughed at the effort of her trying to remember to call me by my name. Even if it did get her into trouble. Which I would make sure didn't.

"Well, thank you Rika for the…." Now I closely peered at the tray. It contained white rice with lightly cooked salmon and mixed vegetables on the rice. The food was slightly steaming and there was a nice sized cup of tea filled with caramel colored tea. Which had green leaf swimming around in it. Perhaps…mint?

I inhaled the pleasing scent of the food, "It smells so good."

Rika smiled again and put the tray onto a nearby table next to my bed. She handed me the plate of food and I dug in. With chopsticks though.

While stuffing my face, I nonchalantly started conversation with Rika. Who politely smiled and handed me the tea every time I choked. Mainly though, she talked about my schedule for today. Which she explained, she would do everyday until requested to stop.

Like my own living, talking agenda. Sweet!

"First, you'll go to the bath and come out in a freshly made kimono. I've already ordered another servant to bring them to your room, when all of them are made. Then you'll go visit Sesshomaru-sama in his study. Whenever that's finished, you'll be in your classes." The petite servant scuttled around the room, either fixing the bed (which I tried to help with but was shooed away for making it worse), gathering supplies for my bath, or shoving me out the door.

"Classes? What kind of classes?" I inquired, wondering what there could be to possibly learn.

"Oh, you know, about history and politics and such. All the noble ladies are educated. So while you are staying I'm guessing Sesshomaru-sama wants you to be on a level as high as them, I assume, if you aren't that is. Anyway, after that you come to eat lunch. Then you go back to your classes. Around 5 to 6 at night, Sesshomaru would like to meet you in the dojo, for some unknown reason. Then you eat dinner at 8 PM." Rika continued.

So, no one knew why I was here and he was trying well to keep it that way, trying to make me blend in. Good, I smirked to myself; I could show everyone who I was this way.

"So, Rika, are there any balls or parties or whatever?" I asked as we walked around trying to the reach baths. The walls in the palace were painted different scene with chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and white marble for the floor. Truly set as a Cinderella like castle scene.

Everyone passing by me peered at my odd clothing, since I had forgotten to change before I fell asleep and was now still clothed in my green mini-skirt and white shirt.

When we got to the luxurious baths, I realized that they were actual hot springs behind the tall building incased in large white walls. I sank into the hot water and had a leisurely bath. When I got out, a fiery red kimono was presented for me to wear with a pitch-black obi. Since, I liked my hair down, Rika just brushed it while my question went unanswered.

Then she showed me to the study and left. And now I stood right outside the room, ready to knock. But Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through and told me to enter before I could even knock.

"Freaky." I mumbled.

As soon as I entered, I saw other demons standing around Sesshomaru, who was seated at a large desk. His gaze landed on me and his silky voice came forth once again, "I'm pleased to see you follow my order and wear a kimono."

I now felt like purposely irking him, "I don't know. I think I looked kind of sexy in my other clothes."

He raised an eyebrow, while one of the other men slightly colored and looked away.

"So, you want to introduce me?" I question, changing the topic. Walking across the room, I sat down in the chair in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

One of the men on Sesshomaru's left side with red hair falling into his emerald eyes and almost coming down to his shoulders, sneered at me. I averted my attention fully onto him.

"What?" My tone was clipped.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru say you could sit down?" He spat at me with disgust in his eyes, as if I were below him.

"Did 'Lord' Sesshomaru say you could be such an ass?" I replied mimicking his tone, really annoyed.

The other two men just chuckled.

Sesshomaru just looked coolly on, "Wench, do not speak above yourself."

I now wholly gave him the intensity of my glare, "How do you know he's above me?"

"Because that would me by general for battle."

"And what does that make me," I challenged him on, "Your guinea pig?"

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly, "Maybe you just don't know your place, ningen."

I smirked at him, "Nuh-uh. I'm demon and miko. Not quiet human," His generals seemed a bit surprised at my declaration, "So tell me. What if I'm stronger than your general? Does that put me above him?" I knew I was risking it now. I hadn't exactly tested my strength so, I couldn't be sure. If this guy was Sesshomaru's general, he must be really strong though.

"His name is Korigo. The others are Aishi and Haku. I will train you, but so will they so you know more than one way to battle. That way, I can accurately extend your powers." Sesshomaru completely ignored my question. But I knew Korigo wasn't about to let it go.

"So you think you are stronger than me?" I could feel his aura blanket over with barely suppressed anger. It reminded me so much of Inuyasha that even my anger rose to compete with his.

I cast him the same fatigued look I always gave Inuyasha every time he was angry. Scanning him for head to toe, "Perhaps. I'm not weak anymore. So, the only thing that's left is strong. And seeing as you are demon and I miko without the disadvantage of being human, you should think twice before you challenge me."

Ok, I had done it now. His eyes alit fire. And I think I could feel some heat coming off of him from where I stood. In a flash, he had a ball of fire in his hand, ready to hurl it at me.

When suddenly Sesshomaru's controlled voice broke the tension, "There will be no unauthorized fighting in my home."

For some odd reason, I felt like Sesshomaru had purposely stepped in to save me. As if he felt, I couldn't have been able to defend myself and probably gotten killed before he could properly "analyze" me. And for some other reason that made **me **very angry. So I guess that would explain what I did next.

In a cool tone, I asked, "So if you may allow, _my lord, _I'd like to challenge your general to a battle, a week from now."

I could see the disapproval in Sesshomaru's eyes, clearly meant for me. And in the other generals…well, either they thought I was crazy or brave. Maybe both.

Korigo spoke up, "I accept. And when I win?"

I pondered the thought, "**IF** you happen to win, then….you can get whatever you want from me. But if **I **win you regard me with respect."

Korigo was practically grinning, "Anything? Well…I can't be sure right now. Therefore you'll find out after I win. Tell me, do you really think you can win against me?"

"I have a lot of things I want to prove to a lot of people. Might as well start from you," I looked over at Sesshomaru, "Can we?"

For a moment he didn't say anything, he only continued to look straight into my eyes as if silently regarding my intentions.

"Very well. Generals, you are dismissed. I think my new guest has introduced herself quiet well. However, wench you will remain seated." He replied.

His generals left without another word and short bows. But he waited until the door shut and then spoke up.

"That was quite foolish. And you will need to learn how to control your emotions. You are too loose with them. This Sesshomaru will not have you flaunting your ignorance around like you did now. But to the matters of your training, I will be the first one to teach you. We will have to move fast, if you even want so much as a chance to defeat Korigo. Do not expect any mercy from me. Regarding you classes, they will be in history, politics, language, and laws. Which will start after this meeting."

"Well, I better get going then." I stood up and walked to the door. But paused before I exited, "By the way, my name is Kagome. Not wench or ningen." I said, just like I had to Inuyasha a million times.

So when I finally did take my leave, I saw Rika coming towards me.

"I came to lead you to the library. Which is where you'll have your classes each day." She informed me.

I simply nodded and followed along until my unanswered question returned to mind. So I asked again, "Are there any balls or parties held here?"

"Well, yes, but they have been canceled to the mating duel." She responded.

"Can you explain?" I curiously asked, genuinely interested.

Nodding slightly she began, "They are held only for royal bloods. In this case Lord Sesshomaru. Its when youkia females of noble blood, battle in duels for Sesshomaru-sama. This is only being held because he needs to find a mate and since he's not interested in mating for love, he'll mate the strongest female in his lands. Basically so she can provide him with a strong heir. Its held in an open land with lots of room and anyone who wants to watch can come. Everyone comes, even people from different lands."

"So its only for noble bloods?"

"No, not exactly. Every time this is held, a noble blood always wins because they are stronger than most commoners. Why do you ask? Have you taken an interest in our lord?" Rika giggled.

I snorted, "Yeah right."

But as I said this, the wheels in my head started turning. What if I were to join? Then, I could get practice in combat without actually putting myself in danger. Of course there had to be rules on it. Since, I was going to the library I could do some research.

I would make sure I didn't win though. The most I would do would be making it to the last round and purposely lose. That way, I could get my practice and not have to do anything with Sesshomaru. Cause trust me, stuck with an arrogant pompous jerk was the last thing I needed for my already failing mental health.

The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. It would be great practice and I could actually test out new moves, while I fought. Good! Then it was settled, I would join this little duel thingy.

"Here we are. The library." Rika chirped happily.

"Oh, ok. Bye." I went quickly into the library, still scheming.

When I entered the library, my breath hitched. There were books stacked on dark shelf after shelf to the ceiling with long ladders connected to each row. Where there were desks and comfy chairs lines for reading, there was an enormous window showing a splendid view of the gardens. I knew instantly I would be spending a lot of time here.

Seated at on of the tables was a youkia with light brown hair and caramel eyes. He looked deeply inversed in a rather thick book with a red cover and golden binding. Matter of fact, there were already many thick books around him, even on the floor.

Without realizing, I had been walking to him. Now, I was right in front of him and he finally looked up. Seeming rather surprised, he lightly smiled, his aura baby blue.

"Again, my reading has distracted me from life." He spoke in a frivolous tone.

I smiled back at him, "I know what you mean."

"Well, I presume you are Lady Kagome?"

Why was everyone calling me a lady? Was it because I was Sesshomaru's guest?

"You can just call me Kagome."

"And you can just call me Aubrey."

I titled my head to the side, "Elf ruler? This must mean you are from the Southern Lands. An Elfin Warrior?"

Aubrey's smile grew, "So our lady has impressive knowledge. You are correct. I'm also you teacher. Today, I'm just going to see how much you know. We'll start with reading and writing."

Reading and writing? How stupid did they think I was? In fact, I was actually in most advanced classes back in my time. Which would explain all the tests I had to make up when I got back. And on top of that, I could read and write Japanese, English, and the ancient language. I doubt English had been founded yet, so I'll just pretend I didn't know that. The Americans had always had a bit of trouble developing.

"I already know how to read and write Japanese. And the ancient language." I replied.

Instead of answering me, Aubrey pulled out a blank piece of paper and wrote something in elegant strides on it. Then he passed it to me along with the quill pen.

Neatly written across the page was in Japanese a formal greeting. I grinned and replied back to it, just as formal. Then I continued to pass the paper back to him. I could see his surprise that I could read and write. He again wrote something down and passed that paper back.

It read; Meus nomen est Aubrey. Ego ad docere tibi. Quis sunt tibi?

Translated it read; my name is Aubrey. I am to teach you. Who are you?

So I replied: Meus nomen est Kagome. Ego venire ad tablinum. Quid tu confidere meus iam?

I was saying that my name is Kagome. I came to study. Do you trust me now?

When Aubrey finished reading that he seemed quiet impressed. And only replied, "Yes. Well, it seems as if you already know all you need to for the language proportion of class. Is there anything else you know, so I don't have to teach you?" He asked jokingly.

"Well, I already know math, culture and tradition, politics, history, science, and law. So, I don't think I will need to learn anymore." I answered.

My teacher's eyes were a bit wide, "For some reason, I am quiet willing to believe you. I guess you won't be needing a teacher after all."

I shrugged, "Actually, I was wondering if I could just read and research different topics since we are in the library."

He smiled, "Of course. You can do as you wish. But if you'll excuse me, I have to continue on with my schedule."

"Oh. Ok. It was nice meeting you, Aubrey. See you around."

"And you as well." He said as he was walking out of the library.

When I was alone, I decided to get to work. I had to research the mating duels. I actually needed to get quiet a bit of information on that, so I knew the rules and everything else that I might be crucial. So I established a table to stack all of the books I found on and began my quest, hoping I wouldn't be disturbed or questioned.

**AN- Longest chapter yet. Enough for a review? **


End file.
